


A Proper Movie Night Smorgasbord

by smallhorizons



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Bittersweet, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Repression Thy Name Is Jonathan Sims, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Missing Scene, Screenplay/Script Format, Season/Series 01, Set Between MAG 034 & MAG 035, Unrequited Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallhorizons/pseuds/smallhorizons
Summary: Movie night in the Archives, feat. a dubiously acquired television, Tim Stoker being a good friend, and a deeply exasperated Archivist who cares more than he lets on.Written for the Magnus Archives Patreon Fluff Competition.
Relationships: Jonathan Sims & Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood & Jonathan Sims, Martin Blackwood & Sasha James & Jonathan Sims & Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood & Tim Stoker
Comments: 36
Kudos: 331
Collections: The Fluff Archives





	A Proper Movie Night Smorgasbord

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Patreon Fluff Competition, though it veered a bit into more bittersweet territory than I think the prompt really called for. Oops!
> 
> Thanks to the folks at the Magnus Writers Discord server for feedback & for picking out any blatant Americanisms. Any remaining errors are my own. This was my first time ever writing for an audio-only format, so I'm sure there are at least a few!
> 
> Thanks, Jonny & co, for creating such a fantastic sandbox to play in, to the tune of 15K+ written so far across multiple WIPs and much, much more to come, and for the chance to write & finish a fic for the first time in almost four years. Cheers!

[CLICK]

**ARCHIVIST**

[CLEARS THROAT]

Statement of Harold Silvana, regarding discoveries made during the renovation of the Reform Club, Pall Mall. Original statement given June 4th, two thousand—

[MUFFLED THUD AND CLATTERING, PENS AND PAPERS BEING KNOCKED OFF A DESK]

[SOUND OF TIM LAUGHING AND MARTIN SHUSHING HIM]

[CONTINUOUS, MUFFLED WHEELING SOUND OF A SQUEAKY CART]

**ARCHIVIST**

[DEEP, IRRITATED SIGH]

**MARTIN**

[Muffled through the office door, in a bad whisper] Be quiet, he’s _recording_.

**TIM**

[Muffled] It’s gone seven, what’s he even still _doing_ here?

**MARTIN**

[Muffled, exasperated] I tried to get him to leave earlier, but he just gave me that look, you know the one?

…

Ugh, that’s going to take forever to organize later … [Voice fades as Martin and Tim move past the Archivist’s office]

[RECEDING FOOTSTEPS AND WHEELING SOUNDS]

[SOUND OF A HAND BEING SMOOTHED OVER A PIECE OF PAPER]

**ARCHIVIST**

As I was saying.

[CLEARS THROAT]

Statement of Harold Silvana, regarding discoveries made during—

**MARTIN**

[Muffled, but rising into a yelp] Wait, the cord, the cord, _Tim, watch the cord_!

[CRASHING, THUDDING, A YELP AS TIM TRIPS]

**ARCHIVIST**

[Muttered] What in the _hell_?

[CHAIR SCRAPES]

[FOOTSTEPS]

[DOOR OPENS]

**ARCHIVIST (CONT'D)**

What are you _doing_ out here?

**TIM**

Oh, uh. Heya, boss!

**MARTIN**

[Overlapping] Oh, God, John, I’m really sorry—

**ARCHIVIST**

Is that—where did you get a television?

[FAINT GRUNT AS TIM GETS TO HIS FEET]

**MARTIN**

It’s, um. From the library? They use it for presentations and such.

**ARCHIVIST**

… Right.

**MARTIN**

[BRIEF, GUILTY SOUND]

**TIM**

Oh, don’t give us that look. They’re not exactly using it at seven thirty on a Friday, now, are they? 

**ARCHIVIST**

[Under his breath] Christ. [Louder] How did you even get that down here?

**TIM**

Service lift!

**ARCHIVIST**

Service … ? There’s a lift?

**MARTIN**

Er, well, I mean—sort of? It’s just for maintenance, really, but Lydia, you know, she cleans the library? [Short pause] Well, she has the key, and we, um. Well, Tim—ah, _we_ said we just needed to borrow the television, for a. Work thing? And she offered to let us use the lift.

**ARCHIVIST**

… I see. And am I correct in assuming it is _not_ , in fact, for a “work thing”?

**TIM**

Nope! Movie night.

**ARCHIVIST**

I’m sorry?

**TIM**

You know, movie night? We invited you, but you just sort of … mumbled something about, I don’t know, spooky vases? Don’t think you were really paying attention.

**ARCHIVIST**

I don’t remem—never mind. Since when is there a movie night in the Archives?

**TIM**

Since today. First official Archives movie night! We’re setting up in the storage room. Bit cramped, but, you know. Cozy. Sasha’s gone to get snacks.

**ARCHIVIST**

… I see. [Pause] _Why?_

**TIM**

Well, you see, boss, sometimes it’s nice to get together with coworkers. Get our minds off … things. Don’t know if you’ve heard of the concept, but sometimes it’s even _fun_. Would’ve held it at my place, but, well, it’s probably safer to just … [voice trails off]

**MARTIN**

… Sorry, John.

[SILENCE, THEN … ]

**TIM**

[With somewhat forced cheer] Anyway! Lots to set up before Sasha gets back.

**ARCHIVIST**

[IRRITATED HUFF] Well, I have a lot of work to do, so keep it down, will you?

**MARTIN**

It’s Friday night, John, are you sure you shouldn’t just… go home?

**ARCHIVIST**

_Yes_ , Martin, I’m sure.

**MARTIN**

‘Cause, I mean, you really look like you could use a good night’s rest—

**ARCHIVIST**

I _said_ I was sure.

[SILENCE, THEN … ]

[TIM CLAPS MARTIN’S SHOULDER; MARTIN MAKES A STARTLED NOISE IN RESPONSE]

**TIM**

Well, you heard the man! If he wants to waste away in his office, that’s his prerogative. Come on, Martin, let’s get this into the storage room.

**MARTIN**

Righto. [Pause] John, just—don’t work too late, okay? And, ah, you know, you’re always welcome to join us. At the very least, you should eat something.

**TIM**

Don’t be ridiculous, Martin, John doesn’t eat normal food like the rest of us mortals. He subsists entirely off dusty old paper and tape recorders. [Stage whisper to Martin] It’s why he’s so grumpy all the time.

**MARTIN**

Mm, I’d wager it’s the sleep deprivation. [Pause] Oh—oh, John, I’m sorry—

**ARCHIVIST**

[Overlapping] I am not _grumpy._

**TIM**

Coulda fooled me!

**ARCHIVIST**

[Begrudgingly] I am not grumpy _all the time_. [Pause] And I’m not _sleep-deprived_.

**MARTIN**

[If-you-say-so] Mhm.

**ARCHIVIST**

[SIGHS] Like I said. I’m going back to work. Just … do try to keep it down, will you?

**TIM**

Don’t worry, boss, you won’t even know we’re here.

C’mon, Martin.

[RECEDING FOOTSTEPS, ACCOMPANIED BY FAINT SQUEAKY WHEELS AS TIM AND MARTIN HEAD AWAY WITH THE CART]

[DOOR SHUTS]

[APPROACHING FOOTSTEPS]

[CHAIR SCRAPES AS ARCHIVIST RETURNS TO HIS DESK]

[PAPERS SHUFFLING]

**ARCHIVIST**

[Muttered] Ridiculous, of course. ‘Movie nights’ aren’t going to solve anything.

[SLOW, DISTRACTED SHUFFLING, SOUNDS OF THE ARCHIVIST FIDGETING WITH THE CASE FILE]

And I _need_ to finish this. I’ve put it off long enough already. [Pause] [Low] Not like I wouldn’t be thinking about it at home, anyway. At least here I don’t feel like … [Trails off]

[BRIEF, STARTLED NOISE]

Oh. Still running.

…

[Muttered] Christ.

…

[HEAVY SIGH] 

Alright. Let’s … try this again.

[CLEARS THROAT]

Statement of—

[KNOCK AT DOOR]

[QUIET THUMP; THE ARCHIVIST’S HAND HITTING THE TABLE]

Oh, for _God’s sake._

[DOOR OPENS]

[Exasperated] _What_ , Tim?

**TIM**

C’mon, up you get.

**ARCHIVIST**

I’m _sorry_?

**TIM**

Look, I get you’re busy, and stressed, what with, well, the whole … Prentiss thing. We _all_ are. And Martin more than the rest of us. We deserve a break.

**ARCHIVIST**

Martin is fine. We’re all _fine_.

**TIM**

Remember how Martin made me check his _tongue_ to see if it looked _infested_? Or, or how we spent an _hour_ looking for worms just because he thought he saw something ‘kind of silvery’? Or, hey, how about that time I found him washing his socks in the break room sink, because he’s literally _too scared_ to leave the Archives to use the laundromat?

…

Like I said. Up you get. You’re joining us for movie night. Sasha’s back, so we’ll be getting started soon.

**ARCHIVIST**

[Wearily] Tim …

**TIM**

Please. It would mean a lot to Martin, having us all there. One movie, then you can go back to your spooky tapes if you still want to work. Promise.

**ARCHIVIST**

… Fine. _Fine_. But _only_ because I clearly won’t be getting any work done while the three of you are hanging about. 

[PAPERS BEING PUT AWAY, A FOLDER BEING SHUT BRISKLY]

**TIM**

Knew you’d see reason eventually!

**ARCHIVIST**

Yes, well.

[CHAIR SCRAPES]

**TIM**

Oh—John, the tape recorder.

**ARCHIVIST**

What? Oh, right. Er, recording ends.

[CLICK]

[CLICK]

[Recording is very slightly muffled, as though tape recorder is running from inside a nearby, partially open backpack.]

**MARTIN**

Sorry it’s so cramped. We tried moving stuff around, but the room’s only so big, you know?

**ARCHIVIST**

Yes, I know. I _have_ stayed here before. It’s fine. [Pause] Er, if you could just—

**MARTIN**

Oh! Oh, yeah, sorry, I’ll move over a bit. Sorry, Tim and Sasha already called dibs on the chairs since they’re making the snacks.

[COT, BEING USED AS A MAKESHIFT COUCH, CREAKS AS MARTIN SHIFTS TO THE SIDE]

Is that—ah, is that better?

**ARCHIVIST**

Yes, that’s … fine.

…

I would’ve thought they’d be done by now. How long does it take to put some crisps in a bowl?

**MARTIN**

Oh, well, you know Tim. If anything’s worth doing, it’s worth buying every single flavor of Hula Hoops for, apparently.

**ARCHIVIST**

You can’t be serious.

**MARTIN**

I’m not actually sure? He might’ve been joking. Though, I mean, from what I saw, the list he gave Sasha was … pretty substantial. Apparently he’s got some very strong opinions on what he considers a ‘proper movie night smorgasbord.’ 

**ARCHIVIST**

I’m not sure I actually want to know what Tim thinks constitutes … that.

**MARTIN**

Well, I suppose we’re going to find out.

**ARCHIVIST**

Hm.

...

Martin, are you. You’re, ah. You’re doing … okay. Right? I-I mean, considering … everything.

**MARTIN**

Well, I—I can’t complain, I guess. It’s, I mean, it’s not _great_ , living in the Archives, but it’s not so bad, really. Could be worse. At least I have a place to stay, you know? [Pause] [Perking up a bit] It’s really nice, though, having everyone here! Weekends can be a bit, well, a bit lonely, so this is—it’s really, it’s really nice. It was Tim’s idea, you know. Kind of came as a surprise, to be honest.

…

But, yeah, it’s. Fine.

**ARCHIVIST**

Right. Good. That’s… good.

[EXTENDED UNCOMFORTABLE SILENCE]

**MARTIN**

[Quietly] Thanks for coming, John.

**ARCHIVIST**

Ah, yes, well. [Stiffly] Not like I was left much choice in the matter.

  
  


**MARTIN**

Still. I do appreciate it. Really. I know how much stress you’ve been under. So … Thank you.

…

**ARCHIVIST**

[Quietly] You’re welcome, Martin.

[CLICK]


End file.
